


Jesus Christ, It Hurts

by shksprl0vr69



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, And Merlin is happy to oblige, Arthur is a little shit, Arthur just really likes slapping, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Butt Slapping, Choking, Face Slapping, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I feel dirty, I wrote this waiting for a call from a clergy member, Light BDSM, M/M, Oh, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This boy just needs a break from control, and uh, this is so self-indulgent, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shksprl0vr69/pseuds/shksprl0vr69
Summary: In which Arthur needs a break from the stress of it all sometimes, and Merlin is happy to help.The title is from Big God by Florence + The Machine, which I listened to countless times while writing this.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 203





	Jesus Christ, It Hurts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightskywrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightskywrites/gifts).



> Second fic I've ever written, please be kind

_Slam._

Merlin looked up from his book to see Arthur enter the chambers, fuming angrily and muttering to himself. “That lousy... some days... too much.”

“Arthur?” Merlin called to him. “What’s happened?”

“I don’t want to talk right now Merlin,” Arthur said, pulling off his boots and tossing them messily into a corner.

Merlin closed his book and set it down, walking up and putting a hand on Arthur’s chest. The king was sweating, as if he’d been training with the knights. But no, he’d just been in a meeting with the council... oh.

“Arthur, talk to me please. What happened?” Merlin implored, using his other hand to gently help his lover into a seated position on his bed.

“It’s just that worm, Lepidus,” Arthur stated cleanly, using a rag to wipe his brow. “He truly cares only for himself and has no compassion for the people, his actions are entirely politically motivated, it frustrates me to no avail, I-”

Merlin kissed him delicately, stroking his hair. “I know. I know. It’s okay.”

Arthur’s demeanor shifted, his face softening and his body relaxed. Smiling, he leaned into Merlin, who cupped his chin and kissed him a bit harder. Arthur moaned and deepened the kiss, flitting his tongue against Merlin’s, begging for entrance. Merlin pulled away and arched an eyebrow, grabbing a fistful of Arthur’s tunic and pulling him close. Arthur’s breath hitched and Merlin smirked.

“Tell me what you want,” he murmured into Arthur’s ear. 

“I need you,” Arthur whined. “Please, Merlin, please.”

Laughing, Merlin pushed him down onto the mattress and pressed his lips back to Arthur’s, this time slipping his tongue into well him, exploring every crevice of the mouth that Merlin already knew so well. Shifting to his neck, Merlin bit down gingerly, causing Arthur to balk and flail his hips up against Merlin, desperate for friction. Rolling over, Arthur climbed on top of Merlin to straddle his waist. Merlin leaned down to kiss him quickly before Arthur began to untie his beloved’s belt and unbutton his trousers, discarding them in a messy pile next to the bed. Merlin took off his jacket, throwing it atop the pile. Arthur moved to take off Merlin’s boxers, but Merlin grabbed his face roughly, forcing him to look him in the eye. 

“Beg for it,” Merlin demanded harshly. “Beg for my cock.”

“Please,” Arthur cried out. “Please.”

“You’re going to have to elaborate, _my lord_ , I’m not sure that I understand your request,” Merlin drawled. 

“Please,” Arthur choked out. “Let me taste you.”

“Oh, but I am all yours,” Merlin smirked, relinquishing Arthur before giving him a light slap across the face. Arthur moaned and took his place at the opposite end of the bed, ripping at Merlin’s underclothes furiously. He uncovered Merlin’s length, only to sheath it again in his mouth, slowly taking in his member until Arthur’s nose hit his base, coming in contact with trimmed hair. Arthur gagged with slight inexperience, something Merlin found adorable. Forcing himself to a more upright position as Arthur came up for air, Merlin locked his fist in Arthur’s coiffed hair, pushing him back down. Arthur moaned once more, taking in Merlin at a more rapid pace, tasting every inch of him, using one hand to cup Merlin’s base and the other to stroke himself through his satin boxers, though his shirt and trousers had been long discarded. Taking more control, Merlin laced his hands around the back of Arthur’s head and thrusted into his mouth, using him to achieve his own goal. When he was sufficiently hard, Merlin let go, causing Arthur to fall backwards, gasping for air. 

“You took me so well, lover,” Merlin encouraged. “Would you like to take me in another way?”

“Yes- please-” Arthur panted, still recovering. Merlin grabbed his face once more and kissed him, deeply, frantic and desperate. Arthur’s heartbeat mellow, his breath steady, so Merlin grabbed him again, this time placing pressure on his throat.

“My king, you’ll need to do better than that,” Merlin whispered hotly against his flushed face. 

“Please- I can’t-”

“Somehow I feel you’ll find a way,” Merlin coaxed, slapping him. Hard.

“Please... please, take me... take me how... how you please...stretch me out... hurt me... please,” Arthur pleaded, gasping. Merlin let go of his throat, backhanding him. Arthur cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Merlin flipped Arthur so he was lying face-down on the bed, grabbing his boxers from the bedside and stuffing them into his mouth, also accompanied with a slap. Arthur was whimpering now. Merlin took off Arthur’s remaining cloth, giving his ass a hard _smack_ before kissing his down his back. Merlin gave a few quick strokes to his cock before lining it up with Arthur and pushing in the tip at a painfully slow pace. 

“Please, Merlin. Please, I need more.” 

“More, huh?”

Merlin pushed the rest of his member inside in a single motion, hitting Arthur’s prostate, causing him to cry out. Merlin breathed in heavily before pulling out slightly, then back in fully with twice as much power. 

He lay down against Arthur’s muscled back, thrusting in and out forcefully but slowly until Arthur once again pleaded for more, jerking his own cock wildly with one arm propped against the bedpost, grinding both backwards against Merlin and forwards against his own hand. Merlin sped up, feeling his climax approaching.

“Arthur- Arthur, I’m about to burst, I’m gonna pull out-”

“No,” Arthur swiveled his head, “Finish in me.”

“Are you sure?” Merlin asked, beginning to stop.

“Dontstopdontstop, yes I’m sure.”

Merlin pushed a few more times, releasing control and thrusting as hard and fast as he could until he came inside Arthur, who seconds later came into his hand. 

They lay there for several moments before Arthur reached one lazy arm up, pulling Merlin in for a long kiss. 

“That was great,” he said, stroking Merlin’s face. 

“Yeah, I am, aren’t I?” Merlin teased. 

“Nope,” Arthur said, rolling over till he faced away from Merlin. But he turned his head and winked. “I’ll call for my manservant to get new sheets. We can’t possibly sleep in these.”

“Arthur, I’m your manservant.”

“Merlin, you’re here already! Lovely to see you being punctual for once,” Arthur yawned, laughing at his own joke and pulling Merlin into a spooning position. Merlin rolled his eyes and put his arms around the larger man, both of them drifting off to sleep.


End file.
